Could Be Nice
by girlwiththehair
Summary: What happens when two people who can’t get along are forced together for one long night? Part of the Ficathon Challenge.


Title- Could Be Nice

Author- Tiffany Nicole (tianikki)

Rating- PG/PG 13

For ficathon- Don't you know it funny bunny!

Summary- What happens when two people who can't get along are forced together for one long night?

Disclaimer- I'm a teen who's got nothin better to do than write fanfiction, do you honestly think I own anything?

----------

"This can not be happening!" She couldn't believe that she, Tracy Quartermaine, had been arrested. Well not so much of the fact of being arrested but for something she didn't do, hell she didn't even know the charges because the idiot officer wouldn't tell her.

"Oh trust me, its happening." The voice was unmistakably that of Carly Corinthos or whatever her last name was this week.

"No. No, no, no, no way in hell. I have to be dreaming, no having a nightmare." Tracy shut her eyes tight and shook her head, trying to shake it all from her mind. When she reopened her eyes there before her still stood a woman she just could not tolerate even on her best day.

"Then I must be dreaming to cause it looks like we're cellmates." Carly replied in a way too perky tone. Tracy gave a her a disgusted look.

"That just makes it official." Tracy said throwing her hands up.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm officially God's personal rag doll!"

"Hey it could be worse."

"Yeah that's true. I could be you." Tracy used her best weapon, insults. Carly gave a sly smile.

"They didn't tell you what the charges are did they?"

"Of course not. That would mean that they were actually doing their job and if that were true than I wouldn't have been arrested to begin with."

"They didn't tell me either but I've got a pretty good idea why we were both arrested."

"Oh really. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't give your airheaded thoughts a chance but I've got nothing better to do."

"Aw I'm touched."She said in an overly sweet sarcastic tone.

"You should be. Now get on with it Nancy Drew."

"It was Helena." Carly replied simply.

"That's all? Could you be any more vague especially when it comes to that melodramatic psycho?"

"I think she set us up. Also you couldn't be more dead on about her being a melo-whatever psycho."

"Although I'm sure she never has a lucid reason for doing anything, why did she set **_us_** up?"

"Well me because she found out about my part in the whole paternity thing with little John and you I'm guessing because of the money issue. There's also the Spencer connection."

"The Spencer connection? I'm sure I'm going to regret asking this but...what?"

"I'm a Spencer and you're married to Luke, the Spencer she hates the most."

"I'm stunned to say this but that actually makes sense. Wow, I think hell just froze over."

"Why can't you just try to be civil and maybe this whole thing could be pleasant?"

"Hello! Have you looked around you? You're in a jail cell! What about any of this could possible be pleasant?"

"It could be if you'd lighten up a bit! We actually have a lot in common."

"What on god's green earth have you been inhaling?"

"Nothing recently. But I'm serious, we do have some similarities. I mean like we both love our boys and we'd both do anything for them."

"Except what I do is to benefit them." Tracy said and Carly rolled her eyes.

"Neither of us really got along with our fathers."

"Daddy and I respect each other."

"Yeah you really respected him when you withheld his medication."

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up? It was ages ago!"

"Because that was horrible. People don't forget those things."

"You weren't even there! Besides last time I checked you weren't exactly the town saint."

"I know I've done a lot of things wrong. I know I probably shouldn't have kept Michael away from AJ but if I had to go back I'd do it again. I wouldn't change a thing about him." Carly defended and Tracy sighed.

"Neither would I about Dillon."

"What do you mean?"

"Dillon would probably be a lot different if I hadn't left with him or if I allowed Paul to see him. But honestly he's the only good thing to come from one of my many mistakes. Ned's a whole other story. I could've done a lot better by him. I was way too young and didn't care at the time."

"Wow, I never knew you were so deep. Anything else?"

"You know hoe my family looks down on you for marrying Sonny Corinthos?"

"Yeah and...?"

"When I moved to SoHo with Dillon I was pretty much flat broke so I married Gino Soleito, a mob boss."

"Whoa now! How come I didn't know this?"

"Its not something I wanted to be public knowledge."

"Okay coming from one ex-wife of the mob to another... how was it?"

"It didn't last long he died ."

"Aw that sucks."

"Not really." Tracy said simply and Carly laughed.

"Are you sure you're not my mother instead of Bobbie?"

"Just because you have a somewhat sainted mother doesn't mean you're anything like that. My mother and I are a perfect example."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Carly replied then decided to change the subject. "So how's life with Luke?"

"Never dull. You and Jax?"

"Never dull." Carly and Tracy both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked startling them. Jax stood next to him, both smiling.

"Luke Spencer don't ever sneak up on me like that!" Tracy said.

"But its so much fun." Luke responded laughing.

"What were you two laughing about?" Jax asked.

"Nothing." Carly and Tracy said simultaneously.

"Right because you two are always so honest and trustworthy." Luke said.

"Anyway, we came to bail you both out." Jax informed them.

"Thank god!" Tracy replied sighing with relief.

"Aw and we were having so much fun." Carly said smiling.

"Maybe a little **_too_** much fun." Luke replied. Soon the guards came and released them from the cell and the building. As they were walking towards their separate cars, Carly pulled Tracy aside as Jax and Luke continued walking.

"Tracy I just wanted to say that I'm glad we had this chance to talk." Carly said.

"Unbelievable as it is, me too."

"You're not as bad as everyone thinks."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but neither are you."

"They must be having some kinda blizzard down under." Carly said and they both laughed. "But seriously maybe sometime we can talk or something?"

"Um...yeah..that could be...nice."


End file.
